yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Plymouth Guild/Aktif Yaşam
Our Vision Working together for a better quality of life Vizyon Daha kaliteli bir birlikte çalışma hayatı için Our Mission * To help individuals to shape their own solutions for a better quality of life. * To provide relevant and accessible Health and Social Care services in partnership with other organisations. * To assist in the development of other voluntary and community organisations Misyon * Bireylerin daha iyi bir yaşam kalitesi için, kendi çözümlerini şekillendirmeye yardımcı olmak. * Diğer kuruluşlarla işbirliği içinde ilgili ve erişilebilir Sağlık ve Sosyal Bakım hizmetlerini vermek, * Diğer gönüllü ve toplum örgütlerinin gelişmesinde yardımcı olmak. Services we provide The Guild has a number of long-standing services, which continue to thrive and develop. Bunlar : * The Hearing and Sight Centre (HAS) * The Disability Information and Advice Centre (DIAC), Including Disability Engagement, Advocacy, Care Navigators and Outreach Services * Volunteer Centre, including, Avenues, Improving Reach,Green V * Patient Support Services, including Expert Patients Programme and Mental Health and Well Being Advocacy * Ridleys - Learning disability support and advice * Active for Life Verdiğimiz Hizmetler Guild gelişmek ve geliştirmek için uzun süredir devam eden hizmetleri vardır. Bunlar: * İşitme ve Görme Merkezi (HAS) * Sakatlık Nişan, Avukatlık, Bakım Gezgin ve Sosyal Hizmetler İçeriği Engellilik Bilgi ve Danışma Merkezi (DIAC) * Ulaşmak iyileştirilmesi, bulvarlar dahil Gönüllü Merkezi, Yeşil V * Uzman Hasta Programı ve Ruh Sağlığı ve Kuyu Sözcülük Being dahil Hasta Destek Hizmetleri, * Öğrenme engeli destek ve tavsiye * Hayat için Active Active for Life Active for Life is a service which supports and promotes physical activity in adults living with mental health problems and/or learning disabilities. Physical activity is anything which can get you moving a bit more. This could be taking part in a sport, doing a bit more walking, or even doing some gardening. The aim of Active for Life is to improve people's health and well-being by helping people find something active they can do regularly and enjoy. We provide support to our clients, their carers and services working with them through: * Providing a drop in for information and advice * Our weekly walking group, open for all to attend * Delivering taster sessions courses to support people to try different activities to find what they enjoy and provide support for them to be able to continue this Aktif Yaşam Aktif Yaşam için yetişkinlerin ruh sağlığı, sorunları için yaşayan fiziksel aktivitelerin, teşvik bir hizmet ve öğrenme güçlüğünün fiziksel aktivite daha biraz hareket olsun bir şey olduğunu. Bu bir spor, biraz daha yürürken, hatta bazıları bahçe yapıyorken katılabilir. Aktif hayatın amacı; insanların sağlıklı ve iyi insanlar olup, bir şey düzenli yapmak, aktif olmak ve yardımcı olmayı geliştirmektir. Müşterilerimize destek sağlamak, bakıcıları ve hizmetleri onların aracılığıyla çalışma: * Bilgi ve tavsiye için bir düşüş sağlanması * Tüm katılımlar için haftalık yürüyüş grubu, * insanlar destek sağlamayı devam edebilmek için farklı aktiviteler denemek, Volunteering with Active for Life Enjoy being active? Feel you could motivate and encourage others to try out different types of physical activity in a group or on a one to one? Could you provide information and support to people in a relaxed way? Why not become a… This is a fun and exciting opportunity for someone to support people with learning disabilities and/or mental health problems to be more active. Active for Life volunteers take on a variety of roles including: * Giving people information and advice about being active and healthy at our drop in * Supporting Active for Life staff work with groups and run group activities for clients to try * Buddying up with someone on a one to one to attend an activity with them to build their confidence * Support leading our walking groups and maybe even become a walk leader. * The person undertaking this role will be coached on the job, provided with training opportunities and will contribute towards Active For Life’s aim to increase physical activity and good health in these client groups. * We ask that volunteers commit a minimum of 2-3 hours per week. Interested? To find out more contact: Gemma Gowan Active for Life Manager Plymouth Guild Ernest English House Plymouth PL1 2DA Tel: 01752 201766 Mobile: 07791682777 Email: gemma@plymouthguild.org.uk Gönüllülük Aktif Yaşam ile Hissedilebilir motive edebilir ve teşvik diğerleri ya da grup etkinlik fiziksel türlerinden farklı çalıştığınızda dışarı bir bir? Yapabildiğiniz, sağladığınız bilgi ve destek şekilde rahat insanlar? Neden olmadı ... Bu ile eğlenceli ve heyecan verici insanlarla fırsat desteklemek için, ruhsal sağlık sorunları daha aktif olacak. Aktif gönüllüler için hayat da dahil olmak üzere çeşitli roller üstlenmesi: * Bilgi, sağlıklı ve aktif tavsiye veren insanlar ile ilgili varlık bizim düşüş * Aktif koşmak görevlileri ile hayat grupları ve Destekleme istemciler için faaliyetler denemek için biri kadar Buddying ile birbiri ile faaliyete katılmak için onlara güven inşa etmek * Destek ve önde gelen grupların yürüyüşü, belki de bizim buna lider olmamız. * Kişi rol girişimi ile bu sağlanan çalıştırdı olacak on iş eğitim olanakları ve amacı iradesine Life katkıda karşı Active için * sağlıklı, bu müşteri grupları ve artış fiziksel aktivite. Biz haftada en az 2-3 gönüllü istiyoruz. İlgileniyor musunuz? iletişim daha fazla için bulmak: Gemma Gowan Aktif Yaşam Yöneticisi Plymouth Guild İngilizce Evi Plymouth Tel: 01752 201766 Mobil: 07791682777 Email: gemma@plymouthguild.org.uk Disability and Carers Advice and Support - DIAC DIAC provides a free, specialist disability advice, information and support service. The service is for disabled people and carers as well as local statutory and voluntary organisations. Our aim is to provide an accurate and on demand service about any disability related issue giving enquirers the information they need quickly, efficiently and accessibly. DIAC helps disabled people and carers with information about other service providers and supports them to access these services and receive the help needed to lead an independent life. DIAC also works in partnership with a number of organisations to enable disabled people and carers to meet with them in our fully accessible centre. The service is open as follows : Monday 10am to 1pm Tuesday to Friday 10am to 1 pm & 2pm to 4pm DIAC can be contacted by : Telephone: 01752 201065 Textphone: 01752 201766 Fax: 01752 202214 Email: diac@plymouthguild.org.uk DIAC provides the following specific services in addition to our general information and advice service: * Advocacy * Welfare Benefits * Disability Discrimination legislation advice * Mount Gould Hospital Welfare Benefits Project * Disability Engagement Worker Engellilik, Bakıcılara Tavsiye ve Destek - DIAC Geçen yıl DIAC boyunca 3.500 kişiden fazla £ 2.800.000 Malüllük Yardımları, ve ele yaklaşık 12.000 sorular yükseltti. DIAC, ücretsiz sakatlık bilgi ve destek hizmeti uzman tavsiyelerde bulunur. Hizmeti engelliler ve bakıcılar gibi yerel yasal ve gönüllü kuruluşlar içindir. Amacımız herhangi bir sakatlık hakkında ilgili sorun hızla ihtiyacınız olan bilgileri, doğru servis vererek sağlamaktır. DIAC özürlüler ve diğer servis sağlayıcıları hakkında, bilgi bakıcıları yardımcı olur ve bağımsız bir hayat sürmek için bu hizmetlere erişim ve yardımı destekler. DIAC da ortaklık örgütlerinin bir dizi engelliler ve bakıcılar onlarla tamamen erişilebilir merkezinde karşılamak ve sağlamak için çalışır. Hizmeti olarak açık aşağıdaki gibidir: Pazartesi 10:00-01:00 Salı 01:00 & 2pm to 04:00-10:00 Cuma DIAC tarafından ulaşabilirsiniz: Telefon: 01752 201065 Textphone: 01752 201766 Faks: 01752 202214 E-posta: diac@plymouthguild.org.uk DIAC bizim genel bilgi ve tavsiye hizmetine ek olarak aşağıdaki özel hizmetleri sunmaktadır: * Savunma * Refah Faydaları * Engellilik Ayrımcılık mevzuat tavsiyeleri * Mount Proje Hastanesi Refah Faydaları * Engellilik Nişan İşçi Involving Disabled People The Guild is committed to disability equality and works with disabled people across the city to become fully engaged in their communities, in the city and with service providers. It works in partnership with the DAN and other disability groups in the city. The Disability Engagement Worker works with disabled people on a range of projects. The DEW supports disability groups, helps new ones develop and works with our partners to keep disability equality at the top of their agenda. One example of successful disability engagement work is the establishment of the Plymouth Disabled Bus Users Group (DBUG) that meets with the city’s bus operators to help improve driver training and access to buses. If you are an organisation that wants to consult with disabled people, contact the DEW for advice on how to do that effectively. The DEW does not speak for disabled people nor represent their views but works WITH disabled people to get their voices heard. You can contact the DEW Email Telephone: 01752 201766 Fax: 01752 202214 Textphone: 01752 201766 Özürlüler katılımı Guild haline kararlıdır. Bu işbirliği içinde çalışır DAN ve şehrin gruplar diğer sakatlık. Özürlü Nişan İşçi bir dizi proje üzerinde engelliler ile çalışır. DEW, özür grupları destekleyen yeni yardımcı olanları geliştirmek ve iş ortaklarımız ile gündemin üst sakatlık eşitliği tutmaya çalışır. nişan çalışma engeli bir örneği başarılı kuruluş olan Plymouth Engelli Otobüs Kullanıcıları Grubu (DBUG) otobüs ile karşılar. Kentin erişim ve operatörlere yardımcı eğitim sürücü geliştirir. Eğer engelliler ile etkili bir şekilde nasıl yapılacağını DEW danışmak isteyen bir örgüt varsa tavsiye için başvurun. DEW engelli insanlar için seslerini duyurmak görüşlerini ve eserlerini engelliler ile temsil eder. DEW irtibata geçebilirsiniz Telefon: 01752 201766 Faks: 01752 202214 Textphone: 01752 201766 Community Advocacy Service (Mental Health and Well Being) The Plymouth Community Advocacy and Well Being Service is a free and confidential service for anyone using community based NHS Mental Health services in Plymouth. What is Advocacy? "Advocacy is taking action to help people, say what they want, protect their rights, represent their interests and obtain services they need. Advocates and advocacy schemes work in partnership with the people, they support and take their side. Advocacy promotes social equality and social justice." Extract from “The Advocacy Charter” 2006 The Community Advocacy Service (Mental Health and Well Being) can: * Support you in dealing with any health and related social care problems you may be experiencing. * It can help you speak up and get your voice heard by the professionals involved in your care. * Speak on your behalf when you want us to. * Provide information to help you make an informed choice. * Help to protect your rights and refer you on to other services if necessary. Toplum Sözcülük Servisi (Ruh Sağlığı ve Well Being) Plymouth Toplum Sözcülük ve Kuyu Service olmak herkesin topluluk Plymouth NHS Ruh Sağlığı hizmetleri tabanlı kullanan ücretsiz ve gizli bir hizmettir. Avukatlık nedir? "Avukatlık, ne istediklerini, onların haklarını korumak onların çıkarlarını temsil ve ihtiyaç duydukları hizmetleri almak demek. Avukatlar ve savunma planları insanlarla işbirliği içinde çalışmak, bu destek ve onların tarafını tutmak. Avukatlık toplumsal eşitlik ve teşvik sosyal adalet. " 2006 Sözcülük Şartı "adresinden Özü" 2006 Toplum Sözcülük Servisi (Ruh Sağlığı ve Kuyu) olabilir Being: * Karşılaştığınız olabilecek herhangi bir sağlık ve ilgili sosyal bakım sorunları ile ilgili destek * Bu kadar konuşmak ve ses profesyonelleri için bakım dahil almanıza yardımcı olabilir. * Speak sizin adınıza size bize istediğiniz gör. * bilgi sağlayın bilinçli seçimler yapmaya yardımcı olması. * Haklarınızı korumak ve gerekirse diğer hizmetler için size bakın yardım edin. Hearing and Sight Support and Advice - Hearing & Sight Centre The Hearing and Sight Centre provides information, advice and equipment for people of all ages with concerns about sight or hearing. Family members, carers, friends, professionals and employers may also use this confidential and impartial service from trained advisors. Computer Coaching : Information Technology Support for People with a Sensory Impairment The following services are available at the Centre: * Computer coaching sessions provided on a one to one basis structured to meet the requirements of each individual. * Information about specialised software to enhance computer access. Demonstration discs are available for short term home trial. Equipment : We have a wide range of equipment on display which can be demonstrated. Most items are available for a short-term home trial, free of charge. For Visually Impaired people the equipment on display includes: * Talking watches, clocks * Braille watches * Lighting to support reading or other tasks within the home * Kitchen equipment including talking scales and microwaves * Writing aids, large print stationery and talking calculators * Electronic reading aids for magnifying documents * Games and toys For Deaf and Hard of Hearing people the equipment on display includes: * Amplified telephones / mobile phones and textphones * TV listening devices * Loop systems for groups and the home * Vibrating / flashing alarm clocks * Alerting systems and doorbell alternatives * Sound enrichers for people with Tinnitus * Toys for children We can advise you on how to adapt existing equipment to make it easier to use. A small range of products can be bought at the Centre and we can advise you on how to purchase other items by mail order from RNID, RNIB etc. Exhibitions and Events : We organise a range of events throughout the year. * Workshop demonstration days offer the chance to see the latest equipment available for people with a Sensory Impairment with one-to-one advice direct from the specialist providers Previous exhibitions have enabled people throughout the South West to find out about the latest equipment and support services. Help with Hearing Aids : We give general advice to anyone with a hearing aid or who feels they might need one in the future. We are able to offer the following services to NHS Hearing Aid users: * Dispensing hearing aid batteries * Retubing hearing aids - The tube which links your hearing aid to the earmould which goes in your ear should be replaced at least once every six months to keep it in good working condition * General support and advice on using and caring for your hearing aid We work closely with Derriford Hospital's Audiology Department via our 'Hearing Support Visitor' scheme, which provides: * Annual visits to residents with hearing aids in Residential and Nursing Homes throughout Plymouth * If you are a Residential or Nursing Home Manager who is interested in joining this scheme please contact Grace Mole at the Hearing & Sight Centre Tel: 01752 201766 or email Grace * Hearing aid support to patients at Mount Gould Hospital * Home visits to clients in Plymouth who have been given NHS hearing aids for the first time * Please note that referrals to this scheme are made via the Audiology Department at Derriford Hospital Library, Books, Leaflets and Videos : Reference Library and Leaflet Display Visitors can help themselves to leaflets from our extensive displays. * 150 different leaflets on Sensory Impairment and related issues. Popular topics include information on eye conditions; where to find large print and audio books; making the most of your hearing aid and information about local support services and groups. * A large display of RNID fact sheets covering information for people who are Deaf or Hard of Hearing * A selection of fact sheets produced by the British Tinnitus Association Our Reference Library holds more detailed information on a range of topics relating to Sensory Impairment e.g. practice journals and academic and research literature. Videos and Books The following items are also available on short term home trial from the Centre: * Books - with information relating to Sensory Impairment * A range of videos and books suitable for students who are studying British Sign Language * Videos - examples of videos that are audio described, captioned or in British Sign Language * Videos and books that are suitable for children Support Groups : Tinnitus Together Tinnitus Together is a support group for people with Tinnitus. We usually meet once every two months and have a mixture of social sessions and speakers throughout the year. Training : Awareness Training in Sensory Impairment for Business, Employers, Organisations or Individuals The Hearing and Sight Centre provides awareness training and can provide advice on matters relating to the Disability Discrimination Act. This includes techniques to communicate effectively with Deaf / Hard of Hearing people and assist Blind or Partially Sighted people to access services and support. Basic awareness sessions can be designed to suit the requirements of the organisation. Participants will gain: * An understanding of Hearing and / or Sight Impairment. * Knowledge of the diverse effects of Hearing and / or Sight Impairment. * An understanding of how to include and communicate with people who have Sensory Impairment. Sight Destek İşitme ve Tavsiye - İşitme ve Görme Merkezi İşitme Sight Merkezi, bilgi verir tavsiye ve donanımları görme veya işitme ile ilgili kaygıları olan her yaştan insanlar için. Aile bireyleri, bakıcılar, arkadaşlar, profesyoneller ve işverenler aynı zamanda eğitimli danışmanlar bu gizli ve tarafsız hizmet kullanabilirsiniz. * Bilgisayar Koçluğu : Bir Duyusal düşüklüğü olan kişiler için Bilgi Teknoloji Desteği Aşağıdaki hizmetler Merkezi'nde şunlardır: * Bilgisayar koçluk seansları a 1-1 olarak her bireyin gereksinimleri karşılamak için yapılandırılması sağlanır. * Gösterme diskleri bilgisayara erişimi artırmak için özel kısa vadeli evde deneme için kullanılabilir. * Ekipman : Ekranda ekipman yelpazesi geniştir. Çoğu öğeler kısa vadeli ev duruşma için ücretsizdir. Ekran Görme Engelliler için ekipman içerir: * saatler, * Braille saatler * Aydınlatma ev içi görevleri okuma ya da diğer destekler * ölçekler ve mikrodalgalar dahil, mutfak aletleri * büyük baskı kırtasiye * Yazma belgeleri büyüteç için elektronik okuma yardımları * Oyunlar ve oyuncaklar İşitme engelli insanlar için ekranda ekipman içerir: * Güçlendirilmiş telefon ve cep telefonu * TV dinleme cihazları * Ev grupları ve ev için Loop sistemleri * Yanıp sönen titreşimli alarm sistemleri ve kapı zili alternatifleri * Çocuklar için oyuncaklar Mevcut ekipman ne kadar uyumlu olsa da daha kolay kullanımı için size tavsiyelerde bulunabilir. Ürünleri küçük bir dizi Merkezi'nde satın alınabilir ve nasıl RNID, RNIB vb mail order ile diğer öğeleri satın alınır, size tavsiyelerde bulunabilir * Fuarlar ve etkinlikler: yıl boyunca olayları bir dizi düzenleyebilirsiniz. * Atölye gösteri gün son şans, Duyu bozuklukları olan kişiler için ekipman bire bir danışmanlık uzmanı sağlayıcılardan doğrudan ile görmek için teklif Önceki sergiler Güney Batı boyunca insanlar son ekipman ve destek hizmetleri hakkında bilgi sağlamıştır. * İşitme cihazları ile Yardım : Biz hiç kimsenin bir işitme cihazı genel tavsiyelerde ya da kim olduklarını bir gelecekte gerekebilir hissediyor. Biz NHS Yardım kullanıcılar İşitme için aşağıdaki hizmetleri sunmaktayız: * Dağıtım işitme cihazı pilleri * işitme Retubing - kulağına gider earmould için işitme cihazı bağlantıları tüp en az altı ayda iyi çalışır durumda tutmak için değiştirilmesi gerektiğini * Genel destek ve tavsiye kullanarak ve işitme cihazı üzerinde bakmak Derriford Hastanesi Odyoloji Anabilim Dalı ile 'sağlar Ziyaretçi' planı, Destek İşitme üzerinden çalışması: * Plymouth boyunca bakım evleri ve işitme sakinlerine yıllık ziyaret * e-posta veya size bir konut veya Huzurevi 201766 01752: Tel & Sight Merkezi Müdürü İşitme bu ilgi çekici katılmadan lütfen irtibata geçiniz * İşitme engelli hastalara Mount Gould Hastanesi'nde destek * Plymouth müşterilerine NHS ilk kez işitme verilmiştir bununla ilgili Ev ziyaretleri * Bu program için tavsiye, Odyoloji Anabilim Derriford Hastanesi üzerinden yapılır Kütüphane, kitaplar, broşürler ve Videolar : Referans Kütüphane ve Broşür Ekran ziyaretçi broşürler için kapsamlı görüntüler kendilerini yardımcı olabilir. * Duyu düşüklüğü ve ilgili konularda 150 değişik broşürler. Popüler konular göz koşullarına ilişkin bilgi, büyük baskı ve sesli kitap bulmak için; işitme cihazı ve yerel destek hizmetleri ve gruplar hakkında bilgi en iyi şekilde yararlanmayı içerir. * İşitme Sağır veya Sabit kişiler için bilgi kapsayan büyük bir ekran * İngiliz Tinnitus Derneği tarafından üretilen bir seçim Bizim Reference Library konular Duyu düşüklüğü için pratik dergi ve akademik ve araştırma edebiyat örneğin ilgili bir dizi daha detaylı bilgileri içerir. Videos and Books Videolar ve Kitaplar Aşağıdaki öğeler de Merkezi'nin kısa vadede ev deneme mevcuttur: * Kitaplar - Bilgi ve Duyusal düşüklük ile ilgili * videolar ve kitaplar bir dizi İngiliz İşaret Dili okuyan öğrenciler için uygun * Videolar - açıklanan başlığıyla veya İngiliz İşaret Dili ses videolar örnekleri * Videolar ve çocuklar için uygun kitaplar * Tinnitus Birlikte Destek Grupları; Tinnitus birlikte Tinnitus olan insanlar için bir destek grubudur. Her iki ay ve yıl boyunca sosyal oturumları ve hoparlörler oluşan bir karışım var. Eğitim : İş için Duyu bozuklukları içinde Bilinci Eğitimi, İşverenler Organizasyonları veya Bireyler Ve İşitme Sight Merkezi farkındalık eğitimler ve konular, Özürlüler Ayrımcılık Yasası ile ilgili tavsiyeler sunabilir. Bu teknikler etkili Sağır / Hard İşitme kişi ve Blind Kısmen erişim hizmetleri ve destek, insanların Görüşlü yardımcısı ile iletişim kurmak içindir. Temel bilinç oturumları kuruluşun gereksinimlerine uygun şekilde dizayn edilebilir. Katılımcılar kazanacaktır: * İşitme kavramış / veya Sight düşüklüğü. * Bilgi ve İşitme çeşitli etkileri / veya Sight düşüklüğü. * bazı ekipman veya destek servislerin bir farkındalığı. Learning Disability Support and Advice - Ridleys A drop-in service for adults aged 18+ with mild to moderate Learning Disabilities. Support, information, guidance and a place to socialise are provided in a friendly environment. Workshops on many subjects are available. * Drop-in for a friendly chat with others and meet new friends. * Support for members, carers, professionals and parents. * Information on local groups & other support services. * Workshops on many areas to improve daily living skills / hobbies / interests. * Information and advice on any subject given by friendly staff * Computers with Internet access for use by all members. * The latest news from the Centre. Expert Patients Programme What is an Expert Patient? Expert patients are people living with a long-term health condition, who are able to take more control over their health by understanding and managing their conditions, leading to an improved quality of life. Expert patients... * Feel confident and in control of their lives * Aim to manage their condition and its treatment in partnership with health care professionals * Use their skills and knowledge to lead full lives. What does it involve? The Expert Patients Programme (EPP) is a chronic disease self-management programme for anyone living with any long term health condition(s) and is free to you as it is funded by the NHS. Groups of 8-16 participants, with a mix of different conditions, meet over six weekly sessions and are led through a structured course by trained tutors who are also living with a long-term condition. Each 2½ hour session looks at ways to manage the effects of long-term condition such as: dealing with pain and extreme tiredness * coping with feelings of depression * relaxation techniques and exercise * healthy eating * planning for the future * communicating with family, friends and health professionals What people are saying... “I am pleased to say that over the 6 weeks of the course I already feel more in control of my life, and as a consequence feel an improvement in my mental, physical and emotional health. In the long term I hope this will mean fewer visits to the surgery; and a better quality of life”. "Looking After Me" Expert Patients Programme for Carers The Expert Patients Programme at Plymouth Guild also offers a self-management course called "Looking After Me" for carers whose own health is affected. As its name implies, the course is about you making time to look after your own health needs. It aims to help you to take more control of your situation and make a difference to your life. The course looks at: Relaxation techniques, dealing with tiredness, exercise, healthy eating, coping with depression, communicating with family, friends and professionals, planning for the future. Who can take part? Any adult who has any long-term health condition themselves and who gives help to a relative or friend who is ill, disabled, elderly or in need of emotional support (in other words, they are a carer) or any adult who is a carer and whose health is affected by this (back injury, stress-related illnesses, psychological ill-health, for example). Looking after Me is led by trained tutors who themselves have experience of caring for a relative. The course is run over six weekly 2½ half hour sessions. How can it help you? By taking part in a Looking after Me course, you will: * learn new skills to help you to cope with your caring situation * develop the confidence to take more control of your life * meet with others who share similar experiences Uzman Hasta Programı Ne Uzman Hasta mı? Uzman hasta insanların anlayış ve koşulları yöneterek onların sağlığını daha çok kontrol devralmak edebiliyoruz uzun vadeli sağlık durumu ile yaşam, yaşam geliştirilmiş bir kalite yol açmaktadır. Uzman hasta ... * Hayatlarının kontrolü * Amaç onların durumu ve sağlık profesyonelleri ile işbirliği içinde kendi kendilerine tedavilerini yönetmek * Hayatını kurşun bilgi ve becerilerini kullanın. o karıştırmak ne demek? Uzman Hasta Programı (EPP) herhangi bir uzun vadeli sağlık durumu (ler kimse ile yaşayan kronik bir hastalık öz-yönetim programı) ve o NHS tarafından finanse edilmektedir olarak serbesttir. farklı koşullarda bir karışımı ile 8-16 katılımcıların Grup üzerinde ve 6 haftalık seansı karşılamak da uzun vadeli bir durum yaşayan eğitimli öğretmenler tarafından yapılandırılmış bir ders boyunca yol vardır. Her 2 ½ saatlik oturum yollar uzun vadeli durum gibi etkilerini yönetmek için bakar: Ağrı ve aşırı yorgunluk ile ilgili * depresyon duyguları ile başa çıkma * gevşeme teknikleri ve egzersiz * sağlıklı beslenme * gelecek için planlama * aile, arkadaşlar ve sağlık profesyonelleri iletişim İnsanların söylediklerini ... "Diyorum memnuniyet duyuyorum ki zaten hayatımın kontrolünü daha fazla hissediyorum. Dersin 6 haftası içinde, ruhsal, fiziksel ve duygusal sağlığımda iyileşme hissediyorum. Bu ameliyat daha az ziyaret anlamına gelir. uzun vadede ve daha iyi bir yaşam kalitesi ". "Ben sonra" Bakıcılar için Programı Uzman hastalar bakıyor Uzman Hasta Programı Guild at Plymouth de denir sunan bir öz-yönetim ders "etkilenen sonra Looking Me sağlık" için bakıcılar kendi kimin. Adından da anlaşılacağı gibi, kurs hakkında kendi sağlık ihtiyaçlarını bakmak için zaman yapıyor. Bu size durumun daha fazla kontrol için ve hayatınıza bir fark yaratmak yardımcı olmayı hedeflemektedir. Tabii bakıyor: Gevşeme teknikleri, yorgunluk, egzersiz, sağlıklı beslenme uğraşan, depresyon ile başa çıkma, aile ile iletişimde, arkadaşlar ve uzmanları, gelecek için planlama. Kimler katılabilir? Herhangi bir uzun vadeli sağlık durumu kendileri ve tüm yetişkin bir akraba veya, özürlü, yaşlı hasta veya duygusal destek ihtiyacı (diğer bir deyişle, bir bakıcı edilir) veya bir bakıcı herhangi bir yetişkin yardım verir olan ve sağlık hasarı geri (etkilenen bu, ilgili hastalıklar, ruhsal hastalık, örneğin-stres). göreli bir seyir bakmakta var deneyiminden sonra Me kendilerini öğretmenler eğitimli tarafından yol açtı.Tabii altı haftalık 2 ½ yarım saatlik oturumda çalıştırılır. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim? bir seyir Me kurs sonunda, edecek yer alarak: * yeni beceriler öğrenmek size bakan durumla başa çıkmak için yardımcı olmak * güven hayatınızın daha fazla kontrol için geliştirmek * benzer deneyimleri başkalarıyla paylaşabilirsiniz karşılamak Volunteer Centre Whether you are already volunteering or are interested in trying it out for the first time we are here to help you find the opportunity that will suit you best. See Want to Volunteer for links to hundreds of opportunities available in the Plymouth Area. We are passionate that volunteers receive the best possible experience when volunteering and Volunteering involving organisations receive the most useful help and advice for working with volunteers. If you are on benefits and you are thinking of volunteering, click here to find some useful information. Volunteering and Benefits Volunteering * We run a number of projects to help make volunteering as accessible, safe and fun as possible including Green V led environmental volunteering for 16-25 years old and Improving Reach which supports the development of Community development work and integration of minority and faith groups . * Our Avenues project supports people who wish to volunteer that have mental health issues. Whatever your passion as a volunteer, we can help you find what your looking for. If you are not sure what you would like to do, why not sign up for one of our free courses Preparation to Volunteer or come to one of our free advice sessions. For regular updates about what’s happening in the volunteering world why not join our Facebook groups Volunteering at Plymouth Guild and Green V - environmental volunteering in the South-West. Volunteers make a huge positive impact on the lives of the people of Plymouth and on the very fabric of the city itself. Don’t forget if you are a volunteer or work with volunteers we are here to support you, whoever you are and whatever your situation, whatever your age abilities or experience. Plymouth needs volunteers and we are here to make it happen. Give us your time and we’ll help you spend it wisely. * Avenues * Basis Project - Volunteer Development * Free Training * Green V * Plymouth Improving Reach * Plymouth Volunteer Co-ordinators Network * Volunteer Involving Organisations * Volunteering * Volunteer Co-ordinators Training * Volunteers Week 2010 Gönüllü Merkezi Zaten gönüllü ya da burada size en uygun olacak fırsatı bulmalarına yardımcı olmak için vardır ilk kez denemek isteyen olsun. Görmek ister gönüllü için Plymouth Alanında olanakları yüzlerce bağlantılar için. Biz ve tutkulu ki gönüllü gönüllüler almak mümkün olan en iyi deneyimi örgütleri kapsayan Gönüllülük gönüllüler almak en yararlı yardım ve çalışmak için tavsiyeler. Volunteering and Benefits faydaları ise olduğunuzu ve size. bilgileri düşünme bazı yararlı bulmak için, buraya tıklayın Gönüllü Gönüllülük ve Yararları Gönüllülük * Biz de dahil olmak üzere mümkün eğlenceli ve güvenli, erişilebilir proje yardımcı olun gönüllü olarak numarası koşmak ve 16-25 yaşında, önderliğinde çevre gönüllü Reach artırma grupları ve inanç azınlık destekleyen gelişim entegrasyonu Toplum kalkınması çalışmaları * Bizim bulvarlar proje konuları sağlığı destekler zihinsel sahip insanların gönüllü diliyorum. Ne olursa olsun gönüllü olarak tutku, size aradığın şeyi bulmanıza yardımcı olabilir. Batı, Güney-gönüllülük çevre hakkında için düzenli güncellemeler ne gruplar Facebook değil katılmak bizim yüzden olay içinde gönüllü dünya Gönüllü olarak Plymouth - Guild ve Yeşil V. Gönüllüler Plymouth insanların hayatlarını üzerinde büyük bir olumlu etki yaptığı ve şehrin kendisi çok kumaş üzerinde. Eğer gönüllü ya da gönüllü çalışmak burada, ne olursan ol ve size destek olan varsa unutmayın ne olursa olsun durum ne olursa olsun yaş yetenek ya da deneyim. Plymouth gönüllülere ihtiyaç var, zaman harcamak size yardımcı olacaktır. * Yollar * Dayanak Projesi - Gönüllü Geliştirme * Ücretsiz Eğitim * Yeşil V * Plymouth Reach artırma * Plymouth gönüllü Koordinatörleri Ağı * Gönüllü Kuruluşlar katılımı * Gönüllülük * Gönüllü Koordinatörleri Eğitim * Gönüllüler Haftası 2010 Plymouth Third Sector Consortium Plymouth Third Sector Consortium (PTSC) Plymouth Third Sector Consortium working with Plymouth 2020 is aiming to create sustainable and effective voluntary and community sectors (Third Sector) in the city, supported by high quality services. This includes practical support and strategic engagement to help shape local services, with engagement in the planning commissioning and delivery of these services. Role of Plymouth Guild The Guild acts as the Accountable Body to Capacitybuilders and the Plymouth 2020 Partnership for their funding of PTSC. We are accountable to the Consortium for the administering of their funds. We provide management of: * Finance * Contracting * Monitoring and reporting The Guild also employs the Consortium Worker. George Plenderleith the Guild’s Chief Executive is Chair of the Plymouth Third Sector Consortium. Plymouth Üçüncü Sektör Konsorsiyumu Plymouth Üçüncü Sektör Konsorsiyumu (PTSC) Plymouth Üçüncü Sektör Konsorsiyumu Plymouth 2020 ile sürdürülebilir ve etkin ve toplum sektörleri (Üçüncü Sektör) şehrinde, yüksek kaliteli servisleri tarafından desteklenen gönüllü oluşturmak amaçlıyor çalışıyor. Bu, planlama alma ve bu hizmetlerin sunumunda katılımı ile pratik destek ve stratejik angajman yerel hizmetlerin şekillenmesine yardımcı içerir. Rolü Plymouth Guild Guild PTSC kendi finansmanı için Capacitybuilders için Sorumlu Gövde ve Plymouth 2020 Ortaklık gibi davranır. Biz Konsorsiyum hesap kendi fonları yönetmek içindir. Biz yönetimi sağlar: * Finans * Sözleşme * İzleme ve raporlama * İşçi istihdam etmektedir.